brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Skills Explained
Lancer Figaro Active Skills * Rage Blow **Typical single-target, low-cost damage-dealing skill. * Sacrifice **Figaro had a tough time figuring out if he wanted to become a Healer. With this skill, he can recover the HP of allies by half of the damage taken! * War Cry **What's a champion without his battle cry?! War Cry allows Figaro to draw the attention of enemies by screaming really loudly. Unfortunately, we don't have any voices in this game, so we don't know what it actually sounds like. **Oh, right. He also gains increased dodge and counter rates while this buff is active! * Reflex **Not confident in his ability as a Healer, Figaro leaned towards becoming an Attacker for a little while. While Reflex is active, Figaro has a 50% chance to reflect damage taken back to the caster! * Thunder Spear **What kind of lancer doesn't use his signature weapon in an attack? Not this one! Thunder Spear deals hefty damage to one column of enemies. If you're lucky, that means 2 enemies! **Thunder Spear also has a chance to disable movement and is more likely to deal critical damage if the target is at low health! No mercy!! Passive Skills * HP Increase **Self-explanatory, really. Upgrading this skill will grant Figaro more max HP in battle! * Piercing Strike **This is like a perma-Thunder Spear, but with a low chance (15% at level 1) of hitting one column of enemies when performing basic (normal/regular/auto -- whatever you'd like to call it) attacks. * SP Recovery **Increases max SP. * DEF Increase **Increases max DEF. * ATK Increase **Increases max ATK. Leader Skills * HP Increase **At the start of each wave, increase the maximum health of all allies by 10%! * Heal Resist **Pesky Healers smacking you? Reduce their damage! * DEF Enhance **More sponginess. MORE!! Priestess Adelia Active Skills * Healing **A low-cost, single-target recovery skill that can save lives! **This skill also has a chance of removing debuffs from the targeted ally. * Saint's Cross **Adelia's only attack skill -- use it wisely! Saint's Cross deals damage to a single target and has a chance of silencing them, making them unable to use skills for a while. * Blessing **A very useful buff, Blessing increases the attack of all allies for a short while. * Healing Wind **In addition to being a team-wide heal, Healing Wind adds a defense buff to all allies for a while! **''If skills could get married, Blessing and Healing Wind would definitely be the first to elope.'' * Divine Shield **Though costly (this skill takes 100 SP to use), Divine Shield affects all allies and will absorb damage until broken. Passive Skills * HP Increase **More HP means more to heal! * Spread Attack **Tired of smacking only one enemy? Spread Attack gives you a chance to attack a whole row of them! * SP Recovery **Increases max SP. * DEF Increase **Increases max DEF. * ATK Increase **Increases max ATK. Leader Skills * Auto-Heal **Each ally recovers 10% HP at the start of each turn! Do you realize what this means?! Maybe you can use Saint's Cross for once! * Attack Resist **Take 30% less damage from Attackers! This could be useful in the Arena if Furians and Famiraes are causing you trouble. * Heal Enhance **Increase the recovery power of all Healer-type allies by 30%. **Do you remember all those healing stages? You could recreate that healing army for your own personal use! Slinger Famirae Active Skills * Head Shot **Low-cost, single-target attack (with a chance of blinding enemies)! * Love Shot **Mark a random target and increase the chance of allies attacking it. **''Focus fire that pesky healer!!'' * Fighting **Party buff that increases everyone's MOV recovery, allowing them to auto-attack more often. **''More like "Running", amirite?'' * Stun Shot **Similar to Head Shot, but with higher damage, higher cost, and a chance of stunning the target. * Mystery Bomb **Rain death upon your enemies! Mystery Bomb can deal damage to all enemies and has a chance of inflicting one random status ailment on each of them. **''Very'' useful in PvP, in my opinion. Passive Skills * HP Increase **Increases max HP. **More HP for Famirae means more Mystery Bombs for the enemy! * Piercing Strike **Gives Famirae the chance to attack a whole column of enemies whenever she performs an auto-attack. * SP Recovery **Increases SP recovery. **Shorter cooldowns! More bombs!! * DEF Increase **Increases max DEF. **Take less damage so you can throw more bombs! * ATK Increase **Increases max ATK. **MORE POWERFUL BOMBS. Leader Skills * Poison Immune **50% resistance to poison attacks. **I couldn't think of anything interesting to say, sorry. * Support Resist **Take 30% less damage from Supporter-type Mercenaries and Stuart! * ATK Enhance **Increase the ATK of all Attacker-type allies so they can bring more pain and suffering!! Mage Stuart Active Skills * Ice Spear **Low-cost, single-target attack. With Stuart's fast SP recovery, you could throw tons of Ice Spears around! * Frog **Not only will you deal damage to a single target, you might also turn them into a frog! **While a frog, all of their stats are reduced. **Frog works on enemy leaders in the Arena! * Critical **Party buff! Give all your allies increase critical rates! * Eruption **Deal mucho damages to an enemy! **''mucho damages.'' * Tornado **Inflict damage to all enemies! **Tornado has a 10% chance of removing an enemy from the battle. Removed enemies cannot be revived. Passive Skills * HP Increase **More health! More!! * Spread Attack **Gives Stuart a chance to smack an entire row of enemies whenever he auto-attacks. * SP Recovery **More SP recovery = shorter cooldowns = more frogs!! * DEF Increase **More DEF! More!! * ATK Increase **More ATK! More!! **''I ran out of things to say for these passives.'' Leader Skills * SP Recovery **Recover 10% SP at the start of each turn! **More Ice Spears! Frogs! Buffs! Eruptions! Tornadoes!! * Resist Defender **Take 30% less damage from your true enemy -- Defenders. * Support Enhance **Increase the SP recovery of all Supporter-type allies by 20%! **Has anyone made an all-Supporter team yet? Swordmaster Furian Active Skills * Bash Blow **Low-cost, single-target attack. * High Slasher **Attack one column of enemies! * Cry **Apply a DEF down debuff on enemies so you and your team can do more damage! * Crack **Deal damage to one row of enemies, and ignore their defense while doing so. * Moon Slasher **Deal heavy damage to every enemy! Passive Skills * HP Increase **Increases max HP. * Chain Attack **Enables the ability to auto-attack twice in one turn! * SP Recovery **Shorter cooldowns! More Moon Slashers! * DEF Increase **More DEF! * ATK Increase **More ATK! **Furian is a damage-dealer, after all. Leader Skills * First Strike **At the start of each wave, recover the MOV of all allies by 50%. **This could be super useful in an auto-attack PvP team! * Terrain Effect **Increase the strength of terrain effects by 50%. **Not terribly bad, but not terribly good, either -- depends entirely on which stage you're planning on running. * Special Enhance **Increase the MOV recovery of all Special-type allies by 20%! **5x Black Lucia + Furian? Assassin Yasmin Thanks to Allyorbase for the following skill descriptions! (I'm too lazy to change them -- they sound good anyway.) Active Skills * Stinger **20 SP **Attack a foe for 100% INT (+12% per level) and cause it to Bleed, losing 30% of the damage dealt each turn, +2% per level. **Note: Bleeding, and the damage it does, stacks. Very effective vs. units with high HP and/or DEF. Amazing, staple skill for Yasmin. * Infected Dagger **30 SP **Do 1 damage to all enemies; Bleeding foes take 300% INT as damage + 22% per level. **Note: AI will use this ability even when no foes are bleeding. It is advised to turn this off for AI. * Evasion **40 SP **Increase your party's chance to evade attacks by 30% + 2% per level. * Bloody Dance **65 SP **Damage enemies for 100% INT, and apply the Bleeding condition to some of them. **Note: Bleeding from this ability causes more than bleeding from Stinger: 60% of the original damage per turn, +2% per level. * Explosion **100 SP **Attack all enemies for 100% INT, with a 70% hit rate. Bleeding foes take an additional 100% INT as bonus damage. **Note: AI will use this ability even if no foes are Bleeding. With its huge SP cost, low hit rate, and average base damage, turning this skill off for AI is advisable. Passive Skills * HP Increase * Chain Attack **Directly following an auto-attack, Yasmin has a 10% chance to launch a second attack against a random target. Each level increases the chance by an additional 2%. * SP Recovery * DEF Increase * ATK Increase Leader Skills * Blind Immune **Look with your special eyes! You and your party members will have a 50% chance to avoid the Blind condition. * Silence Immune **Your party members will enjoy a 50% chance to laugh off the Silenced condition. Healers and Supporters rejoice! * Stun Immune **50% chance of brushing off the Stunned condition. How liberating! Trickster Lori Active Skills * Rabbit Kick **Low cost, single target skill. * Pink Cannon **Single target stun. * Cute Smile **Removes all debuffs and boosts counter rate * Small Meteor **Deals nice AoE damage for a small SP cost **Inflicts confusion to all enemies. * Big Meteor **Deals decent AoE damage for a huge SP cost **Inflicts confusion to all enemies. **Tip: It's advisable to keep this skill off (or not even learn it), since Small Meteor vastly overpowers it at level 10. Small meteor is only 3 skill damage smaller for a whole 35SP cheaper. Passive Skills * HP Increase **Nice to have to help Lori's small HP stat * SP Recovery **Coupled with her high SP stat, she regains SP super fast! * DEF Increase **Lori needs some help here, so why not? :3 * ATK Increase **Make Small Meteor even stronger? Yes, please! * Shy Away **Gives her extra protection at the cost of your own merc's health. In other words, meatshields! Leader Skills * Star Shield **This will provide Lori and your mercs extra defense to become even tankier! * Monster Hunter **Lori's main purpose: To help your friends and yourself catch more mercs! * Mirror Image **Only useable in Arena, and very situational since you don't know who you'll match up against, or what their leader skill will be. Might be even useless for you. Directory *Return to Picking a Hero *Return to Premium Heroes *Return to Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide Category:Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide